A Dildo A Day
by MrsRen
Summary: Hermione Granger is in heat. As resourceful as she is, she knows just how to get herself through another heat cycle. What she hadn't planned on was accidentally moaning the Head Boy's name where he could hear her. [Tomione Smut Fest.] [Prompt: a/b/o.] [PWP ONESHOT.]


**Hello, several things are posting today as I'm back to fanfiction now, but this was written for the tomione smut fest run by weestarmeggie. My prompt was a/b/o. AU. Thanks weestarmeggie for betaing this for me!**

* * *

Tom Riddle knew she was in heat the second he stepped into the heads' dorm.

The smell of her, sweet like vanilla, but combined with sweat, threatened to overwhelm him with each step he took into their common room. Pulling his wand from the inside pocket of his robes, he silenced the room to any students that happened to passing in the corridors. The head dorm had been strategically placed in the middle of the castle so that all of the students could reach them, just in case they needed anything.

And she was indeed lucky that only her moans could be heard from the stone corridor, and that he hadn't been able to smell her heat. Or else every hot blooded Alpha in the castle would have been attempting to break through their portrait.

Tom shed his robe, throwing it over the back of the sofa, and he tugged at his collar. It was already stifling, and as it was, he wanted to storm into her room. Surely someone was already with her, but the least she could have done was silence her fucking room so he wouldn't have to listen to her loud moans. There was another sound, a buzzing was the best way he could describe it, and it was unfamiliar.

Granger, his fellow Head, was a know it all Gryffindor. A swot who apparently had a secret as well. He'd gone through nearly seven full years of Hogwarts believing she was a Beta, like her ex boyfriend Ron Weasley, but it was rather clear that she was an Omega. And she was in the middle of an absolutely brutal heat from the sounds of it. And then there was a shriek, but it wasn't what he expected at all.

"Tom!"

His eyes narrowed, and his cock stiffened in his trousers. There must not be anyone with her at all, or else they would have already stormed out of her room. Sighing to himself - he knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck - Tom walked to her door. It was simple. If the password was a simple one, he'd step inside if only for a moment to see what was going on himself. If it wasn't, he wouldn't fight it - a lie. Either way he would get inside of her room, especially if she was crying out his name.

"Crookshanks," he murmured, and the door opened. Typical. The curly haired girl was overly fond of her kneazle pet, a mangy pet that also liked to sneak into his bedroom at night. Quietly stepping inside of her room, she didn't notice him at all.

Her hair was strewn about over her pillows, and her clothes were discarded across the carpet. Hermione Granger laid on her bed, her fingers digging into her hair, while her legs were spread, and the source of the buzzing was..well, he had no earthly idea what it was, but it was nestled between her legs. It was held in place, seemingly by magic, and it was pressed flush against her clit.

She was gorgeous, what with her flushed skin, and the thin layer of sweat that covered her body. Her nipples were rosy pink, stiffened against the draft of the room. And he almost didn't want to alert her to his presence, not when she was so pretty to watch. Her back arched, and she shrieked as she came once more, digging her fingers into her hair as she rode out her orgasm.

He cleared his throat, shifting the way he was standing so she wouldn't be able to see the outline of his cock through his trousers immediately. "You yelled my name; I thought you were possibly hurt, but,"

Hermione sat up straight, not even bothering to cover herself as she looked at him hungrily. "You're lying."

His eyes narrowed. "What the fuck do you mean I'm -"

She moved onto her knees on the bed, tilting her head to the side, and looked up at him. There was a small wet spot from where her cunt had dripped onto her sheets. "I mean that I know when I cried out your name, Alpha." Granger said flippantly, smirking when he couldn't help his body's response to the bloody way she spoke his designation. "And it was long before I came again. I think you were watching me because you enjoyed it."

Tom said nothing. "What is that?" He asked then, nodding to the small bullet that had rolled over the sheets as the mattress dipped beneath her weight.

She picked it up, rolling it between her fingers. "It's called a vibrator. It's a Muggle invention actually. It stimulates your clit, pushes you into an orgasm, or several." She smirked. "There's plenty of toys like this." She murmured.

"And you have more than that one?" He asked her then, taking it from her fingers. It was slick from being pressed against her clit, and he turned it over to see the button on the side. "What else have you been hiding, Granger?"

Hermione smiled happily to herself. "Well, I have to get through my heats somehow, Tom." She told him then, crawling across her bed to open the drawer of the bedside table, and he wasn't sure what to make of what he saw.

"My name sounds better coming from you when you're screaming it." He commented, moving toward her and tipping her head up by tucking his fingers beneath her chin. "Don't you agree?"

"I could be persuaded," she shrugged. Granger squealed, clutching his shoulders when he pinned her to the bed, kissing her roughly. With a wave of his fingers - wandless, and non-verbal, just like she could - the small vibrator was pressed against her sensitive clit once more, and two of his fingers were buried inside of her tight cunt.

Her hips bucked against his hand as she writhed beneath him, moaning and whimpering while he curled his fingers inside of her.

She certainly had several of these toys, all of them sitting in a drawer close to her. He imagined her in her room late at night, and all this time he'd only thought her to be studying. "Is this how you get through your heats, Granger?" He hissed, smirking when a shriek tumbled from her mouth.

Cupping his cock through his trousers, Hermione nodded desperately, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Yes," she managed. "I tried it with - ah! - Ron once, but it didn't work." Her hips moved in time with the thrusts of his hand.

"Weasley?" Tom snarled, moving over her and kissing her hard before she even had the chance to reply. "Of course it didn't fucking work. He has no idea what he's doing." Her fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him close to her. "Show me how they work, Granger."

The Head Girl's lips were bruised when he pulled back to look at her, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. "Why?" And when his thumb swiped over her clit, she agreed without hesitation. "Clothes off, Riddle," she murmured, unbuttoning his shirt. "I think we're past this, don't you?"

Tom leaned down to whisper in her ear while dragging his fingers along her sides. "I'm going to fuck you, but not just once." He listened as her breath caught. "I'll fuck you until your heat is over, and when it is, you won't have to use these so called toys of yours."

"What if I want to?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "What if I liked the feel of you filling my cunt, and a dildo filling my tight arse?" She reached into the drawer, pulling a toy that was shaped like a cock from it. "I'm sure you can figure out what this is used for."

Nibbling her earlobe, Tom let her crawl out from under him. "I'd rather you show me. It's a learning experience, Granger. Do you lie here at night when your friends think you're studying, but you're stuffing your cunt?"

She whimpered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Sometimes," Hermione whispered. "You have a nasty habit of not silencing your room, you know, like when you bring Slytherin girls back to your room."

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you jealous I'm fucking them into the mattress, and not you?"

She shrugged, standing and tying her hair up so it was out of her face. "I was in heat when you decided to fuck Parkinson, so I fucked myself while I thought that I would be a better girl for you than she ever was."

"Show me," he growled, lust flickering in his eyes. "I want to see you fucking yourself like a slut while you're in heat."

She didn't hesitate, but she didn't explain what she was doing as she used the suction cup of the dildo to stick it to the mirror in her room. Lowering herself to her knees, Hermione watched as his eyes widened, but only a fraction. She didn't tear her eyes away from him as she was on her hands, and knees, impaling herself on a thick toy that she admitted she used nearly every night.

Hermione liked sex even if she wasn't in heat.

"Fuck," Tom murmured, slipping his shirt off of his shoulders before unbuttoning his trousers. He moved toward her, kneeling in front of her as he pulled his cock from his boxers, stroking the shaft.

It was her who eagerly leaned forward to slide her tongue across the tip of him, laving the underside of his cock as she dug her nails into his arse to force him forward. His cock was long, and thick, and she could _barely_ wrap her lips around it. Moaning around it, Hermione rocked against the dildo, sliding forward to take Tom's cock to the back of her throat as the toy brushed the lips of her cunt before slamming back down on it.

"Fucking look at you - Hogwarts Head Girl being spitroasted by my cock, and a toy." He rasped, fisting her fingers in her hair. Tom thrust into her throat, groaning loudly as she took him greedily. "You love it, don't you?"

Hermione barely caught the movement of his hand, but it was magic, and then she felt the small bullet pressed against her clit. He'd set it to the highest bloody setting, and she was sure she was going to pass out from wave after wave of pleasure.

"Are you going to come for me?" He asked, pulling her hair. "Let go." Tom demanded, and she shook with her orgasm. "Fuck, you're such a dirty little girl, aren't you?"

"Yes," she murmured as he slipped out of her mouth, and nearly slumped against the carpet of her room. "Tom?" She squealed as he manhandled her, grabbing her by her hips, and laying her across the rug. "What are you - fuck!" She whimpered, spasming below him as he lapped at her clit with steady strokes, slipping not two, but three fingers into her cunt.

She was dripping down her legs. Her cunt swollen with need for him, and she squirmed under each movement of his tongue. "Gods," she shrieked, pulling on his hair roughly as he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him. "I'm going to -" Granger's voice cut off, and she screamed so loud that if it weren't for the silencing charm he'd put in place, it would have been heard as far as the quidditch pitch. She looked down at him, her eyes hooded with desire as she struggled to sit up. "Need you," she murmured weakly, and he picked her up, carrying her to the bed, and settling her in his lap. "Alpha."

Hermione ran her hands over his chest, pressing her lips to his skin, and she pressed herself against him, grinding her bare cunt against his cock. Tom nodded, and he handled her easily, laying her back on the bed. Her curls were fucked, but her tangled hair fanned out over the pillows, and her lips were bruised from rough kisses.

As his fingers skimmed the insides of her thighs, Hermione pleaded with him, "Please no more waiting." She whined, parting her legs, and crooking her finger to motion him forward. "I want you to fuck me, Tom. I want you to fuck me as hard as you do those girls you bring back to your dorm."

He couldn't help the eyeroll. "That only happened twice."

Her eyes darkening, she smirked. "And they were both while I was during a heat." Hermione hooked her legs around his hips, pressing him toward her.

"If I'd known you were in heat, I would have fucked you then rather than bloody Parkinson." He growled, and then there was no more talk of other girls as he slammed into her without warning.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and her nails were scratching his shoulders and back hard enough to draw blood. "Oh, God." She choked, her back arching as she whimpered over and over again as he filled her. It was such a heady feeling that when he slid out - all the way just so he could tease her a bit - she dug her heels into the bottom of his back to push inside of her again. "Alpha," she purred beside his ear, her tongue flicking out to lick the shell of it. "Feels so good." She gasped.

It was everything. The feel of his hands gripping her hips so hard that she would bruise, the way his cock stretched her so deliciously, and the predatory gaze that was in his eyes. "Do you trust me to take care of you?"

"Yes," she dragged out the word as he slid from her.

"On your hands and knees." He told her, and her stomach clenched when he reached down into the drawer beside her bed. "I believe you told me something about how you'd love being stuffed in both of your holes, didn't you, Hermione?"

She nodded quickly, peering back at him as she braced her hands against the bed. "Please."

He smirked, holding his cock in his hand and sliding into her again. "Have you ever taken an Alpha's knot?" He mused, gripping her hair and pulling it lightly.

Shuddering beneath him, and clenching the sheets, she shook her head. "No," it was a gasp, "you're the only - the only," she stuttered, "alpha. It didn't work with Ron. He wasn't enough to fuck me into satisfaction. Fuck!" She moaned, collapsing to rest her head on her crossed arms, but she kept her hips up as he pounded into her.

The tip of the dildo pressed against her tight arse, already lubed by her slickness from her cunt, and she whimpered. "You've done this before," he commented, slowing his strokes as the toy slid into her little by little. "Dirty thing."

"I am," she keened, rocking back against him for more. "You feel so good, fuck."

His fingers brushed against her spine, and then she was stretched in both of her holes. "You're so fucking pretty wrapped around me, and this toy, Granger. You are such a good girl."

It was magic, she realized, when he gripped her hips and again, and she was being fucked mercilessly in her cunt, and her arse, and she was definitely screaming as the headboard knocked against the wall over and over again.

When she felt the beginning of his knot swelling, she was already delirious with pleasure. Begging to be taken harder even though she'd already come on his cock once.

"I'll give you what you want," he murmured in his ear, pulling her up, and slipping his arms under her legs. What she hadn't expected was for him to turn her around, bouncing her on his thick cock while the toy was still matching his thrusts.

Hermione writhed against him when he was slowly pressing his knot inside of her, stretching her used cunt, and she bit down on his neck hard. There would be marks, she smiled to herself. "I love it," she gasped, her throat sore from screaming, but as he was fully inside of her, his knot stretching her, he told her to scream.

"Scream so everyone in this fucking castle knows who you belong to, sweet little Omega. You're fucking _mine._ " Tom growled in her ear, and that combined with his movements were enough to push her over the edge.

Her walls tightening around him was what made him come, filling her, and Tom laid on the bed, bringing her to collapse against his chest. In a rare moment of tenderness, he brushed her matted hair from her forehead.

"Presumptuous of you to assume I'm yours after one shag, Riddle." Hermione said quietly, turning her head on his chest.

"Is it? Since I took down the silencing charm, I rather think no one would dare risk my wrath by coming near you, no matter how sweet your cunt smells when you're in heat." There was a smirk planted on his face, one she'd seen throughout the last seven years, but now it was..

"If no one else can help me, I suppose you'll have to take care of me until this one is over, and then everyone after too." She muttered, but a smile curved her lips. "Possessive bastard." Her only reward was the groan she earned when she rolled her hips against him. "You should know that I'm insatiable."


End file.
